


The Clever Tully Raid

by Amedia



Series: Guests [5]
Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Background Poly, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tully is smarter than everyone thinks, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Tully enlightens Hitch on a matter concerning their superiors
Relationships: Hans Dietrich/Jack Moffitt/Sam Troy, Jack Moffitt/Sam Troy
Series: Guests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Clever Tully Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolyneChand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolyneChand/gifts).



Tully watched as Hitch signed his letter with a flourish. “Hey, if there’s any room left, tell Carlotta I said hi.”

He enjoyed Hitch’s astonishment as he looked up, startled, from the aerogram. “There were five nurses at that hospital, Tully! How could you know which one I’m writing to?” Hitch demanded. 

While Hitch added the greeting, Tully reflected on the willowy blonde women who had easily caught Hitch’s eye, and the short, dark, plump woman with whom his friend had actually enjoyed spending time. “I’m good at figuring these things out,” Tully said with a shrug. 

He waited until Hitch had folded and sealed the aerogram before he added, “Like, you know Sarge and Doc are involved with Dietrich now too, right?”

Hitch’s mouth dropped open in astonishment. “You have _got_ to be kidding,” he said. His voice almost pleading, he added, “You are, aren’t you?”

“Nope,” said Tully. “I wouldn’t joke about a thing like that.”

Hitch ruminated for a few minutes and finally shrugged. “Well, at least we know what to get them for Christmas. We’ll kidnap Dietrich and giftwrap him. With a bow on top.”

Tully grinned widely. “That’s the perfect gift for them! Now we just need eight tiny reindeer to pull our jeep.”

Hitch grinned back. “Too bad we don’t have a chimney to stuff him into.”

“Don’t worry,” Tully said with a wink. “I’m sure they’ll figure that out for themselves.”


End file.
